Armed and Dangerous
|released=December 2, 2003 (NA) 2004 (Europe) |genre = First/Third-person shooter |modes = Single player, Split-Screen Multi-Player (XBX), Online Multi-Player (XBX) |ratings = ESRB: T (Teen) PEGI: 12+ |platforms = Windows Xbox |media = DVD, CD-ROM |requirements = Windows * CPU: Pentium 3 1 GHz * RAM: 256 MB * OS: Windows 98+ * 3D accelerator: 32 MB DirectX-compatible * 4.5GB hard disk space |input = Mouse, keyboard }}Armed and Dangerous, often shortened to AnD, is a video game created by Planet Moon Studios and released by LucasArts. It is a third-person Action/Adventure Comedy shooter which parodies both other games and several other media such as The Lord of the Rings, Star Wars and Monty Python and the Holy Grail, using humorous in-game dialogue and cutscenes. The game features known actors and voice actors such as Brian George as main hero Roman, Jeff Bennett, John Mariano and Pat Fraley as his sidekicks Jonesy, Rexus and Q (respectively) and Tony Jay as villain King Forge.Full credits of Armed and Dangerous. Gameplay Armed and Dangerous is a third-person shooter action game, the camera hovering behind Roman, the player character, at all times. The game is played mostly on foot, with most levels incorporating usable gun emplacements, although there are some base defense levels where the player is inside a movable gun turret mounted on rails on top of a defensive wall; these levels are played in first-person. Playable weaponry and equipment in Armed and Dangerous is a mix of shooter staples, including bolt-action and sniper rifles, submachine guns and rocket launchers, but also more unusual fare like the 'Land Shark Gun', which fires into the ground a rapidly-maturing infant Land Shark, a creature that 'swims' through the earth, seeking out and devouring enemies. Other unusual devices include a miniature black hole, a gas grenade that turns enemies against each other and a device that temporarily reverses gravity, causing enemies to 'fall' into the sky and Literally turns the World Upside Down, before the device shuts down, returning gravity to normal and returning affected enemies to earth, the fall killing them. Apart from weaponry, some of the later levels equip the player with a jet pack, allowing flight over moderate distances. Reception The PC version of Armed and Dangerous scored 8.3 out of 10 with IGN (December 3, 2003)http://pc.ign.com/objects/562/562207.html. It received a press average score of 7.6. The Xbox version of Armed and Dangerous scored 8.2 out of 10 with IGN (December 2, 2003)http://xbox.ign.com/articles/442/442707p1.html. It received a press average review score of 8.3. GMR s James Mielke awarded the game a 9 out of 10, and called it a "stellar third-person shooter". He praised its humor, controls, open-ended level design and destructible environments, but noted its linearity. Xbox 360 backward compatibility update On November 28, 2007 Microsoft released the November 2007 backward compatibility update for the Xbox 360 which allows Xbox 360 owners to play the Xbox disc version of Armed and Dangerous. References External links *Official website *IGN page *Gamespot page * Category:Video Games Category:Media